Kreed Diskits
KREED KIRYU DISKITS Appearance Kreed has blue eyes and long silver hair that is always tied up in a pony tail, with bangs hanging next to his jaws. He wears a dark blue over all outfit, which has bright yellow lining around it. He wears a yellow belt that has an “X” in the middle of it, which represents X-force, an organization that Kreed used to work for as a double agent. As an accessory he also wears a dark black over coat. He used to wear glasses as an accessory, but he lost them so as a result he no longer wears’s them. Personality At 303 years old, "Kreed Diskits" is actually a genetically enhanced Vampire - one of four - injected with "Crusnik" nanomachines which, upon activation, transform him into a vampire eating vampire. They alter his appearance and behavior, acting like a sentient parasite that's only purpose is to kill and destroy. The more he uses Crusnik, the less he's able to resist its pull, the temptation to fuse to 100% and become a slave to its will calling to him. He considers Crusnik a "mark of his sins," a side of himself he hates showing anyone and prefers to use only as a last resort when absolutely necessary. Kreed loves the world and the people in it; he hates seeing suffering and sacrifice. If there's something he can do to ease someone else's pain, chances are he'll go to great lengths to do it. In the same breadth, he can be a selfish and childish creature. Even when he knows it causes those who trust him pain, he'll very rarely if ever be truthful about both his past and his "other self;" he fears to damage the friendships he's made and frighten those who've put trust in him by showing them what he truly is. And, more than anything, he is almost constantly doing battle with his conscience that tells him he doesn't deserve their trust, their friendship, at all. So, chances are a great deal of his interaction with the world will remain superficial and shallow; he'll befriend you, lend you his shoulder, fight by your side - but the chances he'll genuinely let you see who he is are slim to none. Ch aracter Outline Kreed Diskits is the 4th head of the noble Diskits family, one of the four great noble families in Zion As such, Kreed acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Ironically, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather, Ginrei Diskits; similar to the way Rex and Saber are now. As the head of one of the great noble families he always works hard for a peaceful society. He thinks that if someone in his position doesn't follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, but not always by execution even if that goes against his own wishes. Despite his icy and regal manner, Kreed cares for and protects those important to him, even referring to Celeste as his "pride". Kreed is popular among female Vampires and was voted number one in the Men we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Vampires Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, NIGHT-TIME WALKS, spicy food, and pineapples, but he does not like sweets. History Little is known about Kreed's early history. When his grandfather, Ginrei Diskits, was still the Head of the Diskits Family, Kreed was preparing to take over leadership of the clan, although his grandfather was worried about his rash and hotheaded attitude. As time passed Kreed’s attitude and manner changed. He is now seen as cold, very calm, and collected. Sometimes it is hard to know what he is thinking because he is so quiet and blank-like. ''Kreed’s Child Hood History '' Appearance Zero is considered attractive by a few Day Class girls though his nature scares most away. Shizuka Hiou stated after seeing him when he was a baby, just after she killed his parents; that as an adult he would become very handsome. Zero bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. Zero is a casual dresser, usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket and wears three silver earrings on his left ear at the top and two on his right ear at the bottom. His hair is a pale, silvery white, and his eyes are pale lavender or amethyst colored, sometimes at night they are portrayed as even lighter. Personality Zero is generally a composed person, though occasionally he can act with coldness and hostility, especially towards Kaname Kuran (One of the most highly thought of and feared Vampire of the Night Class in all of the Cross Academy). Zero is a gentle person though he appears otherwise. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself rather than opening up to Yuki when they first got to know each other, a trait that is no longer evident, seeing as though Zero better now known as Kreed Diskits is married to Yuki who is now known as Celeste Diskits. Yet despite this, he has a kind heart that longs to protect humans and will never betray the one he holds dearest to him (Yuki). As a child, Zero was a quiet a nd gentle boy, to the limit where his parents noted this who he never got the chance of meeting due to the fact that Shizuka a pureblood vampire had killed them when he was just a baby. Kaien, who had adopted Kreed when he was a baby two months after the attack, sometimes, questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter. However after Shizuka's attack, Zero developed a strong distrust of vampires. Zero has a tsundere type of personality, he sports a scary aura that makes most of the Day Class students wary of him, and he can also glare in a way that even Kaname Kuran calls it scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. He also happens to be a stickler for details, as he doesn't consider himself as an adopted son of Kaien's family with Yuki Cross. Even though he doesn’t see himself as an “information source” considering the fact that he does a lot of research on just about everything he sometimes holds back on all the details about how vampires and humans can be similar in their own ways. Following his fu ll awakening as a vampire, Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and reliance on Yuki. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself with his anti-vampire gun (even if he had made the attempt he wouldn’t have died), The Bloody Rose but Yuki arrives just in time to stop him. He ignores his hunger to the point of starvation rather than go to Yuki. He tries to help Yuki resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that it’s alright for her to burden and use him because she owns him. Zero is hostile towards the Night Class vampires when they threaten him; however he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility. Zero expresses a great deal of anger towards Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility especially towards Yuki after she turns into a Pureblood Vampire. Upon Yuki’s awaking as a Pureblood Vampire, It was revealed by Kaname Kuran to Zero & the Nigh Class; that he was in fact Yuki’s brother and Rido was Yuki’s uncle another Pureblood vampire. He came to Yuki’s house one snowy night many years ago in search of a new vessel; and wanted Yuki his niece to be that vessel. But Yuki and Kaname’s parents refused for that to happen, seeing as he had already taken their first child. So as a result, Yuki’s parents were killed and Kaname became Rido’s new vessel instead. Before Yuki’s parents were killed her mother had sealed away her Pureblood Vampire abilities resulting in Yuki becoming a normal human girl. Kaname then took his unconscious sister to Kaien Cross where Kaien had adopted her that very same night, so then Yuki could live a normal and happy life & not have to be burdened with the life of a Pureblood Vampire. This is also why when Rido came to the Cross Academy to kill Yuki this time and absorb her powers, Kaname could not Kill Rido; only Zero could because he had become so powerful, plus the fact that the vessel/servant could not be killed by the vessel’s owner. After Zero killed Rido, Kaname was free; no longer under Rido’s control which basically meant Kaname was able to do as he pleased in terms of living a long happy life with Yuki as lovers. This is the real reason why Kaname had planned out for Zero to kill Rido and for Zero drinking his blood which was infused with Shizuka’s blood because Kaname had drunken hers. Zero also drunk Yuki’s blood too which made him even more powerful enough to kill Rido. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness.